The End
by aussie girl1990
Summary: Written for SuperHappyBiChick. JiraiyaHinata one shot. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as the little Hyuuga’s face got redder and redder as she turned every page but he saw the look in her eyes, she was enjoying the book.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Notes: I asked Super Happy Bi Chick what pairing would she like me too write for her, she has chosen JiraiyaHinata. I've never written one before so please bear with me. Also I have a poll on my profile, please vote for the next Hinata pairing I'll write.

The End,

_There she was standing beside a blooming Cherry Blossom; the pick petals' falling on her still body as the wind gently swayed her long dark indigo hair. _

_He walked carefully towards her, "W-w is i-it?" she whispered, her eyes closed but her ears opened to the sound of the man's foot steps._

"_Why did you run away?" he asked gently, when he had revealed to her that he loved her she had left the room, later guards came rushing to him saying that she was gone._

"_I-I don't know," her eyes opened to reveal pearl eyes, almost like snow, "I was worried, you are after all, my father's trusted friend." He watched her as she drew her hand up to her heart, "What if Father makes you leave. He'll say you are too old for me."_

_Jinta tried to ease her worries with a joke, "My Lady, I am old; in fact I am almost forty years older than you. You could call me Grandfather." He gave a forced chuckle. He stopped as he saw her face make a painful look; he knew he had hurt her._

_He walked towards her until he was standing beside her feeling the softness of the petals falling on his shoulders'._

_His rough hand reached up and gently caressed her pale cheeks, softer than the finest silk and warmer than the warmest heart. _

"_Lady Hinamori," he whispered as his other hand went up to her other cheek cupping her face and bring it close so she could see his emotion running though his eyes. "I love you; nothing can make that stop, neither your father nor the Gods' of the Sea and the Land, the Skies or the Heavens'. I mean my Lady."_

_He let go of her cheeks and took three steps back, Lady Hinamori went to walk to Jinta, "No my Lady, please stay there." At his kind request Lady Hinamori stood and watched as he took four more steps away from her._

_He looked at her, his old face curving into a gentle smile as he called out into the forest, "I, Jinta Cain, has fallen in too a deep and forever undying love to thee Lady Hinamori. Her kind face brings hope to an old man whose own face is covered in winkles of time."_

"_I love her and no one will stand in my way of bring her the happiness she well deserves. I shall protect, honor, care for and love this woman until my dying days."_

_He watched as her doll like face lit up in a deep red blush and her body shook with giggles._

_He loved watching her, making her laugh; it caused him great happiness to see her smile._

_He swooped towards her and lifted her face._

_Looking deeply into her pearl eyes he whispered to her, "I meant every word." Her eyes widened and her mouth opened, "Shh," he whispered and he lowered his head and pushed his hard lips to her soft ones._

_There was not a word that describe that moment of passion, intense, beautiful, amazing or simply 'a sight of love'._

_Jinta's hands slowly pulled the knot from Lady Hinamori's dark blue yukata, she pulled away from their passionate kiss. _

_A worried look present on her red face, "Sir Jinta-" She was cut by another kiss from Jinta._

"_Do not worry Lady Hinamori, this is our place, no one knows about us being here," he kissed her again and gently lead her to the-_

"HINATA, LET'S GO," a booming voice that could almost drown out his own former student, Naruto. The young woman he had been 'researching' picked up the ends of her dark blue yukata and walked swiftly, but shyly, over to the boy who had an oddly large dog beside him.

Jiraiya sighed, it had been the fourth time this week he had come to this certain spot, and he would come here to watch the small Hyuuga who seemed content to just stand under the Cherry Blossoms'. And yet he had gotten more research out of her than he had from the bathhouse in two months. Soon he'll be finished.

He looks up at the sky, the setting sun bathing the world in colours of pale pink and blue with orange and purple.

He knows he'll return to this spot tomorrow to watch the Hyuuga.

-

The next day he waited for the Hyuuga but she didn't appear until lunch time.

The only sound he had heard was his stomach rumbling; he sighed and itched his large flat nose.

"I guess she's not coming today," he said to himself.

"W-who's not c-coming today?" asked a timid voice form behind him.

Inside he just like cat, but he turned around and saw the Hyuuga standing there.

"Miss Hyuuga," Jiraiya smiled at the blushing long haired beauty standing in front of him. "May I ask what are you doing here?"

"I-I should be asking the same thing," she stated boldly trying not to stutter. "I-I know you've been watch m-me the last w-week."

He opened his mouth to say something like, 'I was watching those huge breast you have,' or something that would give him trouble but he stopped the moment she bent down and pulled out a bento.

His eyes widened as she handed him a red one. "I-I thought y-you would b-be hungry," she whispered, blushing, looking at the ground.

He sighed, he couldn't say the breast thing to her now, he got an idea.

"Miss Hyuuga, please read this. This is what I been writing while I watched you." He gave her a wide smile.

Her cheeks got redder, her eyes became wide. "N-o no, I-I couldn't. Y-you haven't e-even finished. she stuttered to him.

With one hand he pushed the draft copy of his work into her hands. Turned around and patted to the spot next to him.

He felt her movements as though they were his own. Her steps were reluctant and her breathing gave a sign that she was worried.

He opened his bento as soon as she sat down next to him. He picked up the chicken rice ball and lay back on the ground as he ate the food.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched as the little Hyuuga's face got redder and redder as she turned every page but he saw the look in her eyes, she was enjoying the book.

He smirked; maybe he could give her a copy… for a price.

He continued to eat his food as she continued to read his unfinished work. It was until they had run out of natural light that Hinata had finished the many pages of his book.

She closed it and sighed; he sat up and looked at her.

"Well?" he asked, he made himself sound as uninterested but he really did want to know what she thought.

"I-I enjoyed i-it," she whispered.

He raised an eyebrow, "No pointers or hints?" he asked.

"N-none." She whispered. They stayed silent for moment, "Is this based on me?"

He thought for a moment, "It's…. based on your looks." He said.

She got to leave, taking his empty bento and placing it in the bag.

"J-Jiraiya, Sir?" she turned to him, her face redder than he had ever seen it. "I-in the last part. Where they w-were going t-to do i-i-i-it? I-I think y-you got i-it wrong. L-Lady Hinamori i-is not t-the type of p-person to do that, that soon." Hinata finished and hurried off leaving an amused Jiraiya behind.

He shook his head and left towards his home.

It wasn't until a few days later while he was reading through it did he see what Hinata had meant. This woman was almost the same as Hinata. Not just the looks.

Maybe he had based it on her more than he had first thought; he only wanted Lady Hinamori to look like Hinata, not act like her.

He went to the last page and looked at it.

And looked.

Would Hinata ever let someone do that to her? Is Jinta to forceful? Or maybe it's just because the Hyuuga is a virgin?

But then again, so is Lady Hinamori.

No matter how long or how hard he thought about it, the girl he had based Lady Hinamori would never let some man pursued her into having sex just by say a few words.

-

It was the opening day of Jiraiya's new book, Come Come Thee Love, and Hinata had gotten a copy.

She didn't have to line up with the hundreds of other people, she was sent a copy.

When she had opened the book a little note came out:

_I have a surprise for you._

It wasn't romantic, or something that would make her feel uneasy, it was simple and made her smile.

She read the book up until the page where she had stopped last time and it made her smile.

_Jinta's hands slowly pulled the knot from Lady Hinamori's dark blue yukata, she pulled away from their passionate kiss. _

_A worried look present on her red face, "Sir Jinta-" She was cut by another kiss from Jinta._

"_Do not worry Lady Hinamori; I will wait until you are ready. If I am too, I shall wait for ever, because all I need is your love._

She continued reading until the end. Hinata pulled out a box from under her bed and lifted the lid to reveal many objects, a memory box.

Walking out into the kitchen Hinata wonders what she'll put in the bento for him today when she visits him.

-

On the inside of the book there was a small memo left for her:

_To my Lady Hinamori, please meet me at our spot, I wish to talk to you. Bring a bento._

-

Ok, done.

Not sure how I feel about how this turned out. But please understand that in the story Jinta and Lady Hinamori are Jiraiya and Hinata.

I know OCC but it's also crack 

Please remember to vote in the poll on my profile page.

Jessica 


End file.
